1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display panel, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a trend toward higher performance (e.g., multiple gray levels and higher definition) of display panels. To meet the demand for higher performance, an integrated circuit (IC, also referred to as a driver IC) is used as a driver circuit of a display panel, particularly as a signal line driver circuit (also referred to as a source driver).
A driver IC includes a grayscale voltage generator circuit for generating an analog signal supplied to pixels. The grayscale voltage generator circuit is what is called a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter circuit (DAC), which generates an analog signal from a digital signal.
As the D/A converter circuit, a resistor string DAC (R-DAC), in which resistors are provided in series, is used in consideration of the requirement of high-speed response. The number of switches in an R-DAC increases exponentially with an increase in the number of bits of digital signals; thus, the circuit area of a driver IC increases.
In view of the above, Patent Documents 1 to 3 suggest a structure in which an upper-bit digital signal and a lower-bit digital signal are independently converted into analog signals and a desired analog signal is synthesized from the analog signals.